Battle of the Franchises
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: Sony, Nintendo, and Microsoft are duking it out in a giant battle! Feel free to send in suggestions for characters in franchises!
1. Chapter 1

Master Hand was flicking through some files needlessly, looking at some of the fighters info. But then, the TV screen came on, and in a split screen, a head and a foot appeared.

"Master Head?! Master Foot?! What are you _doing?!_" he hissed. Master Head and Foot had both taken control of Sony and Microsoft's Smash tournaments.

"Well, me and Foot have had an idea, as we have been in contact with each other for months..." Master Head had said.

"Thanks for telling me that..." Master Hand said quietly.

"and we've thought of something. A multi-franchise tournament!" he announced.

"Pah! Nintendo would massacre you!" Master Hand said, gloating.

"No way! Microsoft is the best!" Master Foot said, as the head of Micro-Smash.

"Ha! Sony are 10 times better than you!" Master Head said.

"Is...Is that a challenge?" said Master Hand, confronting him.

"Yes." he said plainly.

"Then it's on!" Master Foot shouted, and they all disconnected.

Master Hand then grabbed a microphone and said,

"All Smashers report to the lobby."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

--

Master Hand floated into the chattering crowd, who were eager. Normally, a meeting would announce a newcomer, stage, or anything else.

"Now then. I have two relatives, Master Head, and Master Foot, and they own each franchise of Smash. Micro-Smash, and Sony-Smash. We have agreed on a multi-franchise tournament!" Master Hand shouted, and everyone cheered.

The giant screen came down, and gave the place, and date it would start.

TIME: TOMORROW. 8:30 PM SHARP.

LOCATION: IMPERIAL FIGHT ARENA. WE WILL ARRANGE MULTI DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORT.

"Prepare yourselves!" Master Hand bellowed, and he floated away.

--

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone had packed suitcases, and were each given a Multi Dimension Transport Button, to let their vehicles travel to the 'Fight Arena'

After a while, after some people riding in other things, they had all left.

IMPERIAL FIGHT ARENA

--

5 MINUTES LATER.

--

Everyone had arrived, and they were greeted by Crazy Foot, and Crazy Head. Despite their names, they appeared to be sensible.

"Please walk this way" they said in unison, and they found their way to a large arena.

Master Head greeted them, and explained the rules.

"There will be 7 fixtures for each franchise overall in the professional tournament. They are 1 franchise against another 2 times, and the last fixture is a massive, all fighter, smash-up! Feel free to create your own sub tournaments in the nearby arenas. You will each be staying in a portable home, that I can transport to specific locations." he smiled, and floated away. A screen floated nearby, and showed.

FIRST: NINTENDO VS SONY.

SELECT YOUR FIGHTERS!

Master Hand looked through a list.

I have chosen some random people to choose from in a vote. They are: Ike, Jigglypuff, Zelda, or Olimar. Those in favour of Ike?" Master Hand asked. Nearly everyone's hand raised.

"Well, majority rules. Ike will fight!" Master Hand shouted, and he beckoned for Ike to follow him.

He led him to a secluded spot of grass, and got out a scroll.

He showed him a picture.

"Now your first opponent is someone called Ratchet, but he also has a robot called Clank." he pointed to a picture of a cat-like being in some black armour, "he has alot of guns and such, so be careful. Move sets don't matter in this, so he'll have the full load except for the Golden Groovitron, because apparently, that's a god weapon. He has a giant spanner, but you're used to weapon combat, so that won't prove a block."

"GET OUT THERE AND DO US PROUD!" Master Hand shouted, and he lifted Ike into the arena.

Ratchet called out a strange floating thing, that said,

"MR ZURKON IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

It started to fire lasers at Ike who jumped, and rolled out of the way. Ike then stormed up, and did an Aether over him. He lifted him into the air, but Ratchet still fought him. As he made to bring him back down, Ratchet pulled out his spanner, and held it upwards to catapult him into the air. He used his robot to float down, while Ike fell down, spread eagled on the floor.

"SONY WINS!"

Ratchet ran back, and high fived his team mates, while Nintendo looked on in shock.

"Oh my god." Marth said plainly.

Master Hand went onto the field, picked up his body, and dropped him on the grass. He gave him a Heart Contianer, so he came back to life.

"We're 1 down, but don't give up! Just keep trying, no matter how hard they are!" Master Hand said, full of spirit.

The floating screen came back, and said,

MICROSOFT VS SONY.

SELECT YOUR FIGHTERS!

All of the contestants went over to watch, but Master Hand stayed behind, picking out more random files for fighters.

At the arena, Microsoft had chosen a battle scarred human named Marcus Fenix, while Sony chose a warrior named Maximo. They started combat, and Marcus pulled out a machine gun, and started firing in all directions. Maximo had his sword held ou in front of him to block most of the bullets, and he slowly advanced. Marcus had ran out of ammo, so he panicked. Maximo now sprinted towards him. So Marcus pulled a chainsaw option of the bag, and held it to Maximo.

"Woah!" he shouted, and he backflipped away, dropping the sword along the way. The chainsaw had stopped, as Marcus had been impaled. Maximo looked on in shock, while the Sony battlers cheered. Maximo slowly grinned, and ran back, as Master Head gave him a Med-Kit to heal him.

The screen came down again, and it said,

MICROSOFT VS NINTENDO.

SELECT YOUR FIGHTERS!

Master Hand selected the fighters, and layed them out.

"We've got Olimar, Peach, or Jigglypuff. By the way, Jigglypuff is on the brink of evolving." Jigglypuff looked thrilled and clapped his hands.

In the end everyone went for...Jigglypuff!

She was given the briefing on a guy called Gordon Freeman, and she hopped onto the battlefield. She prepared a Rollout, and it was charged to it's full capacity, before Gordon could do anything. She charged, and knocked him straight out of the ring.

Jigglypuff laughed, and glowed an eerie silver. She jumped for joy, and she evolved into Wigglytuff!

Everyone looked on in shock.

--

Please review and give in charcters for Microsoft or Sony!


	2. Chapter 2

SONY VS NINTENDO

PREPARE YOUR FIGHTERS!

SPECIAL TWO PLAYER BATTLE!

Master Hand then cleared his throat, and said,

"Since these two are swordsmen, I want Marth, and Link to go up." then he beckoned for them.

THE BATTLE

Link and Marth went up, as a spiky haired teenager, and a man with flowing white hair, a black wing, and a very very longsword stepped on. The teenager's weapon was a key, but that surprised noone. They had pink puffballs, pink pinatas, and stuff like that on their teams.

The scenery changed for the first time, to reveal a strange garden, with various strange creatures surrounding it. It was coated in grass, and plants, and also had a small lake.

"Marth, you're up against Sora! The key-man!" Master Hand shouted from the sidelines.

Marth stepped forward, as Sora stepped forward, and pointed his key at him.

"Ready?" Sora asked, menacingly.

"I was born ready." Marth replied.

They started, and Sors used a Strike Dash to get in the pond.

Marth chased after him, but widened his eyes.

Sora had cast Thundaga in the pond, but Marth jumped over it, and sliced Sora in the head.

"Ah...headache..." Sora moaned.

Despite that, Sora ran up, and used his key to do 4 quick slices. However Marth had activated his shield, and he did his Side-B Special.

Sora yelped, but then rolled out of the way of an oncoming stab, to slice Marth.

Marth showed no sign of emotion, and overwhelmed Sora with his sword slices. They were swift, but Sora snuck in a stab.

Marth screamed, and fell on his knees.

"Just finish this..." Marth said, but he had a grin that he was hiding.

"Fine... FIRAGA!" he screamed, and a giant pillar of flames catapulted down on Marth. Suddenly, he used Counter, and using a new technique, directed the attack at Sora with twice the power.

Sora just laughed, and knocked it back effortlessly at Marth.

"EEEEAAAGGGH!" was the only sound everyone could hear, as Marth shot off the side of the stage.

"SONY IS THE..." said a voice, but then, with all odds against him, he leapt back into the arena, and threw his spiralling sword at Sora.

It made contact, and Sora flew off the stage.

"NINTENDO IS THE WINNER!"

"NOW LINK! SEPHIROTH IS RECKONED TO BE THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN SONY! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM!" Master Hand shouted over the roaring wind which was now whipping the stage into something new.

They landed on a stage which was coated in darkness, and was surrounded by a smooth substance. (A/N Just a stadium I made up. Sort of like Sony's Final Destination.)

Sephiroth started doing some wild attacks at Link, but he had a controlled temper. Link was slowly getting bored. Sephiroth wasn't too much of a challenge. Link sprinted away, and fired an arrow at him. However, he deflected it to the side with his sword in a swift movement.

Sephiroth was still calm and collected, and swiped Link with the edge of his sword. He rolled out of the way, and for a one-off, withdrew his Kokiri Sword to do it two handed.

Link sprinted up his long sword, and used one sword to twirl his sword round him, and the other to slash at Sephiroth. Sephiroth came out bloodied, and with a yell, he lunged at Link. Link blocked with his Kokiri, and attacked with the Master Sword.

"Man, you're easy!" said Link, but then he froze. Sephiroth had disarmed both of his swords.

Sephiroth used a Smash Attack to blow him off the stage.

"SONY IS THE WINNER!"

"SUDDEN DEATH!"

Marth gulped, as he was against Sephiroth. Then he smirked at what he had seen. Marth ran up, but not too far forward, and used his Dancing Blade. Sephiroth blocked them all, but he did not realize that a Bob-Omb was being thrown at him. He flew off the stage, and Marth held his sword in the air.

"NINTENDO IS THE WINNER!"

"NOW WE'RE AT A TIE WITH SONY! YES!" Master Hand was screaming over the rapturous applause.

SONY VS MICROSOFT

PREPARE YOUR FIGHTERS!

SAME RULES APPLY.

--

I think I'm gonna do someting major in this next chapter, so please suggest Sony and Microsoft characters!


End file.
